1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an activating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image forming apparatus cannot be used due to some reason such as a failure, another image forming apparatus of the same model type is often used as an alternative to the image forming apparatus. In such a case, setting data about an originally-used image forming apparatus is installed in an alternative image forming apparatus. For example, an external memory that stores therein various setting data and control software of the originally-used image forming apparatus is removed from the originally-used image forming apparatus, and is connected to the alternative image forming apparatus. In this manner, the alternative image forming apparatus can operate in the same operation environment as that of the originally-used image forming apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-172324 discloses a conventional technology for performing the above operation by using a management system. The management system can change a combination of an image forming apparatus and a corresponding memory medium (memory card) to be connected to the image forming apparatus, although such a combination usually cannot be changed. An image forming apparatus is connected to a remotely located management center via a communication network. A combination of the image forming apparatus and a corresponding memory card available to the image forming apparatus is registered in the management center. When it is determined that a memory card, other than the corresponding memory card, is connected to the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus inquires of the management center whether the connected memory card can be used in the image forming apparatus. When the management center gives permission to the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus use the connected memory card. In this manner, although an illegally copied memory card cannot be used in an image forming apparatus, a memory card of an image forming apparatus can be used in an alternative image forming apparatus when the image forming apparatus malfunctions.
As described above, the alternative image forming apparatus has the same setting data as that of the originally-used image forming apparatus. After repaired, the originally-used image forming apparatus is connected to the network again. When the alternative image forming apparatus is accidentally connected to the network, these two image forming apparatuses having the same address are connected to the same network. Therefore, both the originally-used image forming apparatus and the alternative image forming apparatus cannot operate properly.